


Haunted

by orangelightsaber



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, But he doesn't know it yet, Hux is jealous, Huxcest, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Rimming, Some daddy kink, Voyeurism, hux really wants someone to boss him around, kylo ren is a pervert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangelightsaber/pseuds/orangelightsaber
Summary: During his nightly security check Hux catches sight of a familiar-looking apparition in Ren's quarters. He makes it his duty to investigate the matter fully.Or: Kylo decides holoporn just isn't enough.A Kylux hard kinks fill.





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for this prompt:
> 
> "Kylo making a force projection of hux when he masturbates and this hux projection is super slutty and kylo makes him do whatever he wants"
> 
> with this addition:
> 
> "Can I make an addition to the kylo makes a force projection of Hux prompt? Okay but hear me out, Hux knows. He’s seen it through the the security cameras. He was mad at first but now he’s intrigued. Projection Hux is so unashamed and liberated, doing dirty filthy things Hux can barely think of without burning shame and projection Hux just looks blissed out while doing them. ½
> 
> 2/2 Hux is intrigued and makes careful notes about Rens habits and schedule and tries to sneak in to Rens quarters and preempt the force projection so real Hux can take his place but mistimes it and instead Ren thinks he’s accidentally summoned two Hux projections. Ren goes with it, thoroughly debauching both Huxes and doesn’t notice anything wrong until the next morning when he finds the real Hux still sleeping off a sex coma in Ren’s bed."

***

This was impossible.

 

Hux blinked twice and tapped the base of the holo with a finger. It had to be a glitch, didn’t it? Somehow security vids from two areas had been mistakenly overlaid—it was the only explanation for why he, himself, was here, but also somehow unmistakably in Ren’s quarters.

 

He wiggled the base of the holo again, causing it to fizz brightly before snapping back into sharpness. No. Still there. He could ask Technical, he supposed, but then the messy business of explaining why exactly he had set up a holofeed in Ren’s private quarters would have to be unearthed. It wasn’t anything unsavory, of course, simply that he didn’t trust the man—he had too many ties to his past, and there was no telling when one of those ties would reach up and drag him back. No, better to keep the whole thing under careful observation. He fiddled with the dials, enlarging the picture.

 

It was, as he had thought, distinctly _him._ A glitch, or perhaps only a holo, standing awkwardly at ease in the middle of Ren’s quarters. He watched as Ren circled him—not him, the holo, the _apparition_ —murmuring softly as he went. His fingers traced along the apparition’s cheek, down the curve of its throat, along each flank.

 

Alone in his office, Hux flushed. Such impertinence, to suffer Ren’s fingers on him—what in the galaxy did the Knight think he was doing? The apparition leaned into Ren’s touch, fluttering its eyes in a pleading expression that the real Hux was certain he’d never made in his life. He narrowed his eyes at the holo. So. Ren wanted to humiliate him, did he?

 

Hux watched as the Knight unwound the cowl from about his neck, sending it flying with the Force to rest where he’d carelessly dropped his helmet. The apparition warped like gauzy fabric as his attention faltered but snapped tight again when he turned back. Ah. So it was the Force, was it? This is what Ren spent his energies on? Hux snorted. No wonder his progress in hunting the Jedi had stagnated, with Ren wasting himself on obscene trifles.

 

The apparition made a soft moue of question, tilting its head to peek shyly at Ren through half-lowered lashes.

 

“Go on then,” said the Knight, and the apparition began to tear eagerly at its clothes, stripping down until it stood unabashedly naked. _Accurately_ naked. How in the galaxy had Ren…Hux frowned at his double, oddly bereft by the sight of himself looking so thin—he really ought to take measures to correct that. He bit his lip as the Knight ran a hand appreciatively down the phantom Hux’s back. “Beautiful,” he breathed, and the real Hux felt a prickle of something hot drip down his spine. He frowned again.

 

As he watched, Ren stepped forward, cupping the phantom Hux’s face gently in his hands, and bent his head to lay a soft kiss upon its mouth. Hux squinted at the holo as the kiss deepened. Had Ren—had Ren made his double _shorter_? Ugh. Of _course_ he had.

 

The apparition moaned into Ren’s mouth, undulating its hips against the Knight in a way that made Hux’s breath come sharp. He could see the effect it had on Ren as well, a thick bulge appearing in the front of his trousers. Hux scowled, gripping the edge of his desk in barely contained rage. _This_ was what Ren wanted? Some simpering, voiceless version of him to bend over and fuck pliantly into submission?

 

“So eager,” murmured Ren against the phantom Hux’s lips. He stepped back, then, to let the apparition pull off his tunic and tug his trousers down until Ren could step free of them.“Such a little slut, aren’t you? Always ready for me.” He reached up to press his fingers into the apparition’s mouth and the phantom Hux groaned and swirled his tongue around them, rolling his eyes back in a lewd show of delight.

 

Hux rolled his eyes in turn; he prided himself on control in all areas of his life, including in his assignations. Such wanton displays of desire were entirely overwrought; no one could possibly be aroused enough to produce so much moaning and begging. No, the other Hux's theatric enjoyment must be by Ren's order--no doubt to assure himself of his imagined sexual prowess. Hux toggled the holo larger, watching his own—no, his double’s, face curl in ecstasy as Ren moved spit-slicked fingers down the crease of his ass.

 

It seemed suddenly unfair that the Knight remained at least partially clothed. Hux squeezed his thighs together sharply, pointedly ignoring the sight of Ren’s sizeable erection as it strained his undershorts. He leaned forward to get a better look at the scene, and nearly jumped when Ren let out a low moan.

 

“Oh, yes, _Hux_ —”

 

Goosebumps prickled out over Hux’s arms. The sound of his name, the low throb of Ren’s voice—he shoved his chair back away from the holo. Standing, he paced agitatedly around his office. Something burned, deep in the pit of his belly, uncoiling in his hindbrain. He looked away, but he could still hear the apparition’s pleading moans, the slap of skin on skin as Ren’s fingers shoved into him.

 

He took a deep breath and sat again, smoothing his hands along his uniform. He nearly jumped as his fingers brushed his cock, and let his hand rest there for a moment before pressing his palm down hard, grinding in until it hurt. He winced as the phantom Hux thudded to his knees, rubbing a cheek along Ren’s thigh.

 

Ren’s hips jerked forward against the touch as he let out a surprisingly innocent _oh_. The other Hux grinned up at him before hooking his fingers into the Knight’s shorts and tugging them down until Ren’s cock sprang free. Hux blinked momentarily at the holo. It was—well, it was, frankly ridiculous. Surely Ren couldn’t expect to _use_ that on him—the other him. It would split him apart. But the other Hux had no such qualms; he simply bent his head and suckled at the tip of Ren’s dick until Hux could see shining strands of precome and spit drip down along his chin. Ren shuddered under these ministrations, but made no move to push further, biting his lips as he traced a hand softly down the apparition’s cheek.

 

“Please, Hux, _stars_ ,” choked Ren, “ _Please._ ”

 

The apparition took Ren’s ungainly cock into its mouth, laving its tongue in circles before taking the Knight as deep as he could go, nose pressed nearly against the taut plane of Ren’s belly.

 

“Yes, oh—oh kriff, Hux, _yes,_ ” whimpered the Knight, threading his hands into the other Hux’s hair as he thrust shallowly forward. Hux hissed audibly as his double choked on Ren’s dick, jaw aching as he grit his teeth at the sight. Ren whined loudly and the phantom Hux gave a pleased hum around his cock.

 

That seemed to be the breaking point as Ren suddenly tugged the apparition off his cock and pulled him bodily toward the bed. The phantom Hux let himself be led, let Ren arrange him on all fours, ass in the air, and Hux nearly choked when, instead of the furious rutting he’d expected, Ren spread the apparition’s cheeks apart and lowered his mouth to the waiting hole.

“ _Fuck,_ ” gasped the real Hux, as a strange, white-hot roar of arousal engulfed him. This, this was—well, disgusting, obscene, but he found couldn’t tear his eyes away. That sort of thing it, it simply wasn’t _done_ —the kind of filth reserved for holoporn and, and cantina bathrooms, and— _oh,_ but then the other Hux squirmed, fisting his fingers in the sheets as he writhed desperately beneath Ren’s tongue.

 

“Oh, Ren, don’t stop, _fuck_ , don’t stop,” the apparition babbled, pressing his streaming face into the mattress as his limbs shook. And Ren seemed to have no intention of stopping, licking into the other Hux with a single-mindedness the real Hux had yet to see him apply to any other task.

 

Hux’s cock gave a wet throb and he reached down to grind his palm against it once more. He shouldn’t enjoy it, this filth, but when he brought his hand up to rest atop the table he could see a slick smear of precome, shiny against the matte black. Without thinking he brought it to his lips, sucking softly at the leather as he watched Ren’s jaw flex with each thrust of his tongue.

 

Ren’s hands found the phantom Hux’s hips, manhandling him until he sprawled backwards and spread his legs apart with a soft moan. Hux could just barely make out the gape between them, shiny-slick with Ren’s spit, before Ren stepped forward, teasing the head of his cock against the apparition’s rim.

 

The other Hux bucked his hips, trying and failing to force Ren deeper inside him. “Fuck, Ren, just fuck me already,” he growled, frustrated, and the real Hux felt a brief moment of kinship with his double. It seemed even in facsimile he had no patience for Ren’s antics. The Knight smirked and shoved forward, simultaneously leaning down to grip the apparition’s cock.

 

“ _Oh._ Oh, yes, _fuck,_ ” sobbed the other Hux, squirming as Ren pressed into him inch by inch. Ren froze as he bottomed out, bending his head to press a quick kiss to the phantom Hux’s lips. The apparition hooked his legs around Ren, pulling him tighter as the Knight began to fuck him in earnest.

 

The phantom Hux keened. Short _ah, ah, ahs_ , knocked out of his lungs with each stroke of Ren’s ungainly cock. Ren sped his pace, fucking forward furiously until all Hux could hear was the obscene slap of skin on skin and the desperate moans of his double.

 

“Fuck, Ren, please _harder—_ ”

 

Ren shuddered against the apparition, hips twitching as he came. Thick ropes of his spend dripped out across the bed, passing through the projection in a way Ren himself never seemed to. He collapsed against the phantom Hux’s chest, breathing heavily.

 

The edges of the apparition fuzzed momentarily before they righted themselves. _Odd._  Hux had imagined it would disappear once Ren had taken his pleasure of it. Instead, he watched the Knight lay back against the pillows, uncaring of the mess— _disgusting_ , sneered Hux even as his cock gave a sharp throb—and pulled the apparition up to sit on his chest.

 

The phantom Hux was wide-eyed and desperate, dick bobbing to smear drips of precome against Ren’s surprisingly impressive pectorals. Hux squeezed himself sharply through his trousers, doing his best to will away his aching erection. Though, he had to admit, they made a pretty sight, bright hair and dark, pale skin and scarred, as Ren reached up to run his hands along the apparition’s sides, stopping to thumb at its nipples until it threw its head back and keened loudly.

 

“Please, Ren, touch my cock, let me have your mouth, _please_ ,” it panted, and Hux scowled again, squeezing his legs together at the jolt of sensation that came at seeing _his_ mouth, hearing _his_ voice beg so lewdly.

 

Ren however, only pursed his lips and moved his hands downward, slowly dragging them across the apparition’s cock in tight, deliberate pulls. The phantom Hux leaned over him, fucking into Ren’s fist as the Knight murmured encouragement.

 

“Yes, Kitten, _fuck_ , gonna make you come so hard,” he grinned softly up at the apparition and Hux’s stomach buzzed uncomfortably. _Kitten?_ Kriff, what in the hells was Ren _doing?_ Why had he even let this continue? He’d gotten what he wanted, hadn’t he? The degenerate. The sight of Hux helpless and spread before him, begging for his cock; that was humiliation enough—or was there something more to it? Something he was missing?

 

The phantom Hux increased his pace, bearing down on Ren with increasingly impatient thrusts. “Kriff, _Kylo_ , I’m so close, you feel so good, please—a— _ah_ ,” he rasped, voice tight and needy. The wet slap of flesh on flesh reached a crescendo as the apparition came, spurting across Ren’s chest and dotting his chin with come. The real Hux shuddered in time with his double as Ren dragged a finger across his own chest before dipping it softly between his lips, closing his eyes against the sensation, though certainly it must be nothing more than his own imagination.

 

Here, surely, Ren would let the apparition fade away, would let the evidence of this mockery evaporate into nothing. But no, instead he rolled onto his side, pulling the phantom Hux into the circle of his arms, cupping their bodies together until they lay, two half-moons, soft and snug against each other. Hux felt his breath catch in his throat, his face strangely hot.

 

Ren murmured something softly against the apparition’s neck and though Hux leaned close, he couldn’t catch the words. His grip was tight against his thighs as he waited to see what madness Ren had planned next. Perhaps one round hadn’t been enough to sate him? He certainly seemed the type of needy monster who had to come twice a day to be satisfied. What further humiliation lay in store for the phantom Hux? Though, he had to admit, his double certainly hadn’t _looked_ humiliated as he’d begged and squealed for Ren’s cock, in fact, he’d rather looked like he was enjoying himself.

 

But no, again, as Hux watched, Ren leaned up to plant a soft kiss onto a (again, suspiciously accurate) freckled shoulder and nuzzled his head against the apparition’s neck. His breathing slowed and eventually the phantom Hux faded from his arms, leaving them clutching, empty, at the coverlet.

 

Hux reached out to disconnect the holo and found himself breathing strangely fast. He could hear the thrum of his pulse in his veins as he slumped back against his chair. His cock ached, neglected, in his trousers, but he kept his hands gripped firmly on the edge of the desk. He wouldn’t embarrass himself and his rank by masturbating in his office, and _certainly_ not to the thought of _that_ —whatever that was.

 

But as he slipped into bed some short while later, determined to take care of the problem, he found that no matter what elaborate fantasy he created his mind slipped back to Ren. Ren, spreading him open with deft fingers, Ren licking into him until he sobbed, Ren gripping his cock until he cried out for more, more. Not _him_ , he reminded himself, nothing more than a disgusting facsimile.

 

Frustrated, he flung himself into the refresher, pawing at the dial until his skin burned with cold.

 

_There. Relief._

 

***

 

As the weeks passed Ren’s debauchery remained constant. There was a particular pattern to it, or so it seemed to Hux. On the days that he and Ren fought most viciously, Ren was softest to his double—murmuring soft encouragements as the apparition bounced eagerly down on his cock, or peppering kisses along his chest as the phantom Hux fucked him sweetly.

 

If he ignored Ren, he found, the other Hux bore his anger, bent over across Ren’s desk as the Knight opened him up roughly before sliding home, one hand reaching around to shove his fingers deep into the apparition’s mouth until he came with a muffled shout.

 

Once, memorably, after a cold rebuke from the Supreme Leader on his lack of progress and a day spent destroying most of an incalculably expensive communications array, Ren had conjured the scavenger girl as well, setting her to watch as the phantom Hux fucked him into submission—berating him and striking him until Ren had wept for mercy and begged to come. Hux had come with him that night, stroking himself shamelessly with one hand as the other gripped the edge of his desk. The embarrassment had almost been too much to bear.

 

After that he’d found it hard to stop. Bringing himself off each night in pace with Ren’s thrusts, gloved knuckles shoved firmly between his teeth to prevent any hint of noise. In time it wasn’t enough. He’d resorted to bringing the holos to bed with him, watching each scene play out as he fucked himself back on his fingers, watching the phantom Hux beg for more.

 

But, no matter the night, one thing remained constant. Ren would end with the phantom Hux in his arms, pressing a kiss to one freckled shoulder and breathing softly until he slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

It was infuriating. It was intriguing. It had to end.

***


	2. Action

* * *

 

He shouldn’t have used his override; that much was certain. It was meant for emergencies, for one thing, and, for another, it was fully traceable; meaning any officer with sufficient clearance could open up the logs and see what he’d done. Where he'd gone. Kriff, if anyone were to ask him why he'd come—and _stars,_ he would deny it until the day he died—he wasn’t even sure he’d be able to answer. Sheer morbid curiosity? It certainly wasn’t the thought that his double was getting soundly fucked every night while the real Hux had to content himself with his fingers. Wasn’t the thought that Ren could be putting that filthy mouth to much better uses. He huffed aloud.

 

No, he thought. No. He simply needed to see this apparition with his own two eyes. To understand what it was about this...this _figment_ that had so captured Ren’s attention. 

 

Ren’s quarters were, unsurprisingly, a complete wreck. Hux picked his way through the debris as he made his way to the bedroom. He knew now from experience that the apparition would be waiting, silent and perfect, for Ren’s return.

 

And indeed, there it was, eerily still in the dim glow of the light panels. It didn't breathe, nor blink, not yet, simply stood in its place like an uncanny marble statute.

 

Hux took the proffered opportunity to study himself. The detail to which Ren had captured his features was truly remarkable. Had he really been observing Hux so closely all this time? No, more likely he’d simply stolen a holo of him from somewhere and used that. Still, he admired the handiwork, noting that Ren had even deigned to include the small blaster scar high on his cheekbone. He hadn’t got the height perfect, however, realized Hux with a sneer—his double was nearly an inch shorter than the real thing. He nearly laughed at the absurdity of it all, but was stopped short as the other Hux blinked softly, and began to breathe. The door to Ren’s quarters hissed open.

 

He froze, face to face with himself, as Ren entered the room. 

 

He had to say something _now._ Searing admonishments flew to his lips but he held them back, suddenly curious as to what Ren’s reaction would be upon finding him—anger? Curiosity? Arousal? But Ren hardly glanced up, instead pacing, agitated, about his quarters. Well, Hux _had_ antagonized him as thoroughly as possible today, so he supposed he shouldn’t be surprised that Ren’s mind was otherwise occupied. The Knight muttered roughly under his breath, and after a moment he hurled his helmet, which met the wall with a sharp _crack_. The noise seemed to shake him from his reverie and he looked up to see two Huxes standing before him.

 

“Oh—” His mouth formed a small frown of surprise.

 

Hux sucked in a breath. _Kriff_ , this wasn’t going to work—he’d have to explain everything, and he’d already lost ground by remaining silent; any rebuke now would seem to be in response to having been caught out. But, as he waited, mind whirring, Ren’s pout morphed into a grin. Hux could practically see the deviant wheels in his head turning.

 

Ren circled them slowly, unwinding his cowl from his shoulders as he appeared to contemplate the opportunity presented him. Hux nearly flinched as he felt Ren’s fingertips trace along his arm. He had to say something now, he knew, had to expose Ren and his perverse interests, but somehow the words wouldn’t come—tamped down by curiosity. What would it be like, to say nothing? To let Ren claim him? He kept his eyes trained on the other Hux, breathing softly through his nose until he adjusted to the sensation of being touched.

 

“Strange—I must have—” Ren’s murmured softly before trailing off. His breath stirred the hair on the back of Hux’s neck.

 

Heat prickled all over his body and he was suddenly afraid his flush might give him away. The other Hux stood unblushing, desperate as always, sighing softly into Ren’s touch as the Knight made his way around the pair.

 

He tried to let his stare glaze over but couldn’t, not when every brush of Ren’s fingers against the apparition was magnetic, drawing his eye and sending heat blossoming through his veins. He wanted those hands on him. _Kriff_. He’d waited long enough for them, hadn’t he? His cock ached at the thought of it, and his stomach burned with that same white-hot feeling he’d suffered when he’d first discovered Ren’s dalliance.

 

Ever contrary, Ren took his time between the two of them, exploring. Rough hands skimmed up under Hux’s shirt, higher and higher until he could feel the Knight palming at his chest. He couldn’t help the moan that slipped out from between his lips, dark and wanting, as Ren toyed with his nipples, rolling the stiff peaks between his fingers.

 

Ren murmured against his neck, delighted. “You like that?”

 

He nearly snapped— _no, Ren, I moaned because I hated it—_ before remembering he couldn’t. It was easy, too easy to forget that this wasn’t real, that it wasn’t supposed to be _him_. Thankfully he had hours of watching to rely on, knew how the apparition behaved.

 

“Mm,” he moaned instead, breath hitching as Ren continued to thumb roughly at his nipples. He felt his eyes flutter as the edges of his mind turned to static beneath the deft ministrations of the Knight’s hands. _Kriff,_ it almost seemed he could come from that alone. But too soon it was over as the other Hux whined softly, drawing Ren’s attention as he echoed the Knight’s movements with his own fingers.

 

“Off,” murmured Kylo, reaching out to tug at the apparition’s shirt, and the phantom Hux obeyed, stripping down until he stood unselfconsciously naked. Hux braced himself to do the same, felt a thrill at the thought of it, ordered about as though there were no question of his obedience. His fingers twitched toward hem of his shirt before he remembered he was supposed to be led.

 

Ren noticed his movement. “There’s something you want,” he said, punctuating the revelation with a small smirk. “Tell me.” His fingers traced along Hux’s waistband, stroking over the harsh jut of his hipbones.

 

Hux’s cock throbbed sharply. _Stars_ , but it had been a while, and none of his previous partners had been so forward with their affections—they’d looked to him to set the pace, cowed by his rank or his aloofness. Deferring to him always. Ren had no such hesitance. His touch was sure; born, no doubt, of the certainty that Hux was in his thrall—nothing more than his plaything. The thought frightened almost as much as it intrigued. There was something intoxicating in it, in allowing oneself to let go, be molded, pliable.

 

“Tell me,” whispered Ren again, the dark, fruit-red of his mouth wet in the semi-darkness.

 

“Fuck. Ren. _You_. I want you,” rasped Hux, surprised by the vehemence in his own voice. He did, he found suddenly. More than he’d wanted anything in a long time. It felt strange to say it aloud, a nervous flutter-pain in his stomach as though he might vomit his heart up into his throat. _Stupid._

 

Ren circled, fingers brushing against the small of Hux’s back as if in reward, before reaching around to tip back Hux’s chin and expose the pale column of his throat.

 

“Off,” he ordered, tugging Hux’s shirt up around his shoulders in a mock-version of the Knight’s own cowl. Hux tugged it off. It was almost easier, like this, stripped of his reminders of rank and dignity—perhaps he could just _be._ Breathe and take what he was given. His mind hummed at the thought.

 

“And you?” asked Ren, resting his chin on Hux’s shoulder to address the apparition. The Knight’s hands roamed aimlessly up and down the plane of Hux’s belly, stroking softly with the backs of his knuckles. “What do you want?”

 

The other Hux only grinned lewdly before reaching out to hook his fingers where Ren’s had been only moments before. Hux could feel them, ghosting softly across his skin, phantom heat like a holofire.

 

The apparition blinked, red-gold lashes catching the light like dying embers. He was beautiful, Hux could see that now, somehow easier to comprehend in the face of a simulacrum than in a mirror. The thinness of his limbs, the pallor of his skin, things he’d considered flaws for so long were suddenly virtues, when seen from afar.

 

He reached out to take the phantom Hux’s face into his hands, ran his thumbs across the dark circles that shadowed his eyes. Ren hadn’t hidden them. Hadn’t found them worth hiding. No, he’d reproduced Hux in all his flaws. Why? Why not make him perfect? Ripe for humiliation? Beneath his hands, the other Hux breathed. Close enough that Hux could see the delicate veins beneath his eyelids, blue against the pink marble of his skin. The apparition tipped its head back, pressed it lips to Hux’s own—soft and warm but still unreal, or perhaps that was only his perception.

 

“Beautiful,” breathed Ren and Hux froze, mouth held tight, at once terrified and hopeful that the Knight had read his mind, that his presence would be revealed. But the Knight said nothing more, merely pulled the phantom Hux toward the bed, leaving the real Hux bereft. Should he follow?

 

A chill crept up his spine and he fought the urge to cross his hands over his bare chest. Something ached in him. He needed direction, needed Ren’s hands on him—guiding him to where he should be. He felt weak and strong at once, desperate for Ren’s touch. _Kriff._  He was a General of the First Order, had he really fallen so far in the weeks since he’d discovered Ren’s strange proclivities?

 

His hands clenched at his sides. Ren was kissing the apparition now, straddling its lap and undulating his hips—ungainly erection straining his leggings. Hux watched, frozen, as the apparition reached down to stroke the Knight through the ribbed fabric. Ren moaned softly and Hux’s fists twitched.

 

It was different like this—present. He’d watched this scene from afar so many times, and now, here he was, frozen, close enough to reach out and touch it. He could see the muscles move beneath Ren’s shoulders, ink-spot moles dancing across his skin as he rocked languidly against the other Hux’s naked cock.

 

He told himself he’d come here to expose Ren, but that wasn’t the truth. Hadn’t ever been the truth, not since that very first night when he’d seen this, not since he’d watched Ren fuck his double until he came sobbing, watched him curl his arms around the phantom Hux until he slept. He wanted, _no_ , he needed this.

 

He didn’t realize a whine had escaped his lips until Ren quirked his head sideways.

 

“Needy little thing, aren’t we?” he chided, standing and stepping towards Hux. “Don’t like it when someone else has my attention.”

 

With Ren’s hands on him once more, he could do little more than whimper. He suddenly wished he’d ignored Ren that morning, provoked him so he’d be held down and fucked. That Ren would sink his teeth into his neck and mark him, give him something to remember this by, to prove to himself tomorrow that this hadn’t been a dream.

 

Ren nudged him forward. “Come now. You can’t cry for my attention and do nothing with it.” His voice was amused. “Or I’ll make you watch while I fuck him and send you away unsatisfied.” His breath was hot against Hux’s ear. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you Kitten? Cock hard and useless, dripping between your thighs. You’d beg me to touch you.”

 

Ren cupped his cock and Hux whined again, bucking into his grasp. But as soon as the motion had begun it was ended.

 

“Go on then, beg me. Beg me to wrap my hands around that pretty little cock of yours.”

 

“ _Please,_ Ren, please. Touch me.”

 

“ _Good boy,_ ” snarled the Knight, ripping Hux’s trousers down until his dick bobbed free, leaking and red against Ren’s hands. “Come along darling.” His hands nudged against Hux’s ass, pressing him forward. He nearly tripped as he shuffled toward the bed, trousers pulled haphazardly down about his ankles.

 

The other Hux lay waiting, sprawled out on his back, head hanging down over the foot of the bed. Hux hissed out a breath as he felt Ren’s tongue lave against the back of his neck. Ren seemed to direct the apparitions half by mind, half by simply pulling them where he wanted to go. The Knight guided him forward by the hips, lining him up until his dick was level with the phantom Hux’s mouth.

 

Ren’s voice came soft in his ear—“You want him to suck you, kitten?”—and Hux shuddered against his chest. He couldn’t imagine anything more obscene than watching himself suck his own cock. “Tell me.”

 

“Y-yes,” he breathed, hating the quiver in his voice.

 

“Yes, what?”

 

“Yes, I want him to suck my cock.” His face flushed crimson as the words tumbled from his mouth. His cock ached. “ _Please._ ” He was beginning to understand it, how easily the other Hux fell to begging. He’d thought—well, he’d been sure it was simply a construct of Ren’s little fantasy, to see him so desperate. But perhaps there was more to it, perhaps Ren knew, somehow, how Hux would behave uninhibited, better even than Hux himself.

 

Ren’s hands urged him forward; rough fingers against the thin skin of his hipbones. Hux watched as his cock brushed against the apparition’s face, painting a streak of precome along his cheek. The other Hux grinned and tilted his head back to lick the tip of Hux’s cock. Goosebumps erupted violently over Hux’s skin but Ren took no mercy on him, pressing him gently forward until the whole of him was engulfed by his double’s mouth. Oh, oh, _kriff,_ it was wonderful and weird at once. The sight of himself swallowing hotly around his cock and _stars_ the feel of it. It felt _real_ , hot and slick but somehow more effervescent than an actual mouth, as though his body could tell there was no true substance behind the feeling. His nerves fizzed pleasantly and he jerked his hips forward to press further into the apparition’s mouth.

 

He ought to be louder, he supposed, as he watched his double moan around his dick, or he would give himself away. The phantom Hux was arching off the bed already, spreading his legs and teasing himself in the most egregious fashion. Hux would almost be offended if he wasn’t feeling so inclined to follow suit. Instead he bit down on his lip, stifling a whimper.

 

He felt Ren’s hand trace down his bare back, guiding him gently forward until he leaned over the apparition, hands braced on the bed as he thrust shallowly into the other Hux’s mouth. “Why don’t you help him?” Ren murmured against his shoulder. “He’s desperate for it.”

 

“I—,” began Hux, about to protest that there was no point, that it was _Ren_ he wanted, or who wanted him, he couldn’t be sure anymore. His skin burned under Ren’s touch, his vision swam, he felt suddenly too big for his body, as though he might burst forth at the seams.

 

He should be ashamed of it, this weakness, this want—this _desire_ —to crumple and fall, to be held and commanded, to find guidance. But, somehow, it was a relief to simply _let go._

 

“Tell me, Ren,” he panted, overwhelmed, “Tell me what to do.”

 

“Show me.” Ren’s heat was oppressive against his back as the Knight bent over him. “Wrap that pretty mouth around his cock.” Ren’s hips rolled and Hux could feel the press of Ren’s obscenely large prick along his ass, nudging at his hole, feeling even thicker than it had looked through the holo.

 

He moaned, jerking his hips back against Ren until it hurt, that almost-breach, before sliding home once more into the apparition’s mouth. He bent forward, only close enough to tease, to suck softly at the head of the phantom Hux’s dick.

 

 _Stars_ , yes, _yes._ Weeks of watching, contenting himself with his hand and now suddenly he was _here_. He needed everything. Every filthy thing that had taunted him. He reached over his shoulder and dug his hands into the Knight’s hair, pulling roughly. “Ren, your mouth, I want your mouth.” He was past caring whether it would give him away. He needed Ren’s mouth on him, _now_ , perhaps more than he had ever needed anything.

 

He felt Ren press a smile into his skin, nibble gently along the curve of his ass, before taking the meat of it into his hands, spreading him wide.

 

Ren’s tongue slid across his entrance and Hux felt something build in his feet, his palms across his chest, a strange shiver-heat, dark and wanting—like the stomach-drop feeling of peering over a chasm, knowing that with one false step the void would consume him.

 

The tip of Ren's tongue shoved into him, all slick-wet heat. For a moment, he was seized by the thought that _he_ was the apparition, moving and feeling on Ren’s whims, and that perhaps it was the other Hux who would leave here at the end of the night, would take his place on the bridge come morning. That he would be trapped here, in Ren’s clutches eternal. He shivered, writhed hotly against the bed. Squirmed under Ren’s hands, wrapped tight around his thighs, trapping him between rough-calloused skin and soft cotton sheet.

 

“That’s it,” slurred Ren, sloppy against his ass. “You’re so good. So good for me.”

 

It was wrong, so wrong, so _filthy_ and yet it felt so good. He’d never been harder. Ren’s mouth worked against him, messy little licks of his tongue until Hux could feel spit dripping down his thighs. He rolled his hips back, and Ren obliged him, shoving in the slick-hot tip of his tongue. He whined, bucking back against Ren’s mouth with each lap. He needed _more_.

 

“Oh, kitten, what’s the matter? Do you need to be fucked?”

 

Oh, _stars_ , yes, he needed it. His mouth opened and closed silently, unable to shape the essential words. It had been so long since he'd had anyone inside him. Not since he’d become General. It was too easy for lovers to equate penetration with domination, and all the headache that that entailed. But _stars_ he missed it, and now, now he could have it again. Free of consequence.

 

“Beg for it.”

 

“ _Please._ ”

 

“No.” Ren’s finger’s teased at his entrance, suddenly slippery with lube Hux didn’t remember him acquiring. Time was oddly fluid here, beneath Ren’s hands. “You know what I want.”

 

“Daddy, _please._ ” The word fell from his lips without thought. He’d heard the apparition use it before, on occasion, had filed it away as some further perversion of Ren’s, had ignored the way it made his cock throb to hear it. _Certainly_ hadn’t whined it aloud as he watched the holos. “Daddy,” he whispered once more, feeling the phantom Hux echo the word around his cock, knowing, with some part of himself that felt very far away, that this was what Ren had been waiting for.

 

Ren _growled_. “ _Fuck_. Yes.” And without warning his lube-slick fingers were breaching Hux, curving up to brush against his prostate before slipping out again. Two fingers, then three. Hux whined again, rutting back onto Ren’s hand but it wasn’t _enough_ —and then he could feel the press of Ren’s cock against him, stretching him wide and _stars_ it burned.

 

“ _A-ah_ ,” he moaned as Ren slid into him, pausing only when he was fully seated. The feeling, full-stretched and tight, with the slick-wet of the phantom mouth around his cock had Hux nearly sobbing, would have him sobbing if Ren didn’t _move._

 

“Say it,” hissed the Knight, digging his hands into Hux’s hair and tugging, forcing his hips deeper into the phantom throat until the other Hux choked beneath him. “Say it again.”

 

It was easier the second time. “Fuck me, daddy, please.”

 

“Yes, yes, _fuck_ , kitten, yes.”

 

Ren began to move in earnest, hips canting up to fuck solidly into him. The wet slap of skin on skin. Hux keened and the apparition _fizzed_ beneath him, flickering in and out as Ren’s concentration faltered. It felt obscene, sharp, static bursts around his cock as Ren plunged into him, slipping wetly in and out, each shove in stretching him further than he thought he could go. The universe closed in around the edges of him, swallowed him up until he only existed in shattered points. Ass. Cock. Mouth. Mirror shard boundaries of pleasure.

 

He realized he was babbling, words falling unthinking from his lips, an obscene litany— _yesfuckdaddyrighttheredontstopdontstopdaddyplease—_ and then the phantom Hux was slurping around his cock, utterly debauched as he arched and fucked furiously into his own hand, and Ren’s teeth were in his neck, hot and sharp, and everything was blinding white and searing black and the bright fox-red of the other Hux’s hair, trailing like a comet into the darkness. Every drag of Ren’s cock sent sparks behind his eyes and he could hear Ren’s voice coming from far away, echoed by the other Hux. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes, right there, kriff.” And then he was coming, cock twitching down a phantom throat as a sound that was half-sob tore wetly from his mouth.

 

The apparition flickered, cold and insubstantial and then wet, hot, and _real_ and every beat, every switch was overstimulation as Ren continued to pound into him. And then the other Hux was coming, mirrored by Ren spurting hot inside him and Hux could only whine at the feel of it, too slick-full and flushed for words.

 

Ren slumped against him, sweat-sticky and heated, and he nearly collapsed onto the other Hux as his knees gave out. Ren caught him with an arm around the middle, shifting him over before laying him out onto the bed. He whined as Ren’s cock slipped free and the Knight chuckled softly before running a hand affectionately down his back.

 

The other Hux whined in echo and Hux scowled. A shiver of worry ran up his spine. Would Ren dismiss them now? Catch Hux out in his deception? No, he reminded himself, he couldn’t. He never did.

 

He burrowed deeper into the sheets, half hiding his face as he watched the other Hux stretch languorously. They lay there, momentarily face to face as Ren stood, going about the remainder of his nightly ablutions. Washing the lube from his hands, tying back his hair, dimming the lights their remaining percent until the three of them lay shrouded in darkness.

 

At last he made his way back toward the bed. Clambering clumsily between them in the dark. Hux held his breath. Wondered. His chest felt tight and the seconds stretched, on and on, endless, before he felt Ren’s arms settle against his skin. _Good_. Kriff. It’d be easier to leave, of course, if Ren had settled his obnoxious weight on the other Hux, but that seemed wrong, somehow, in some sort of boiling-water hurt way that Hux couldn’t name. Oblivious, the Knight shuffled behind him, getting comfortable. He yawned loudly in Hux’s ear, then dipped forward to press a kiss—the _kiss_ —to Hux’s shoulder and sighed contentedly.

 

Hux waited, counting the seconds between Ren’s breaths in the darkness until they came even. He’d go, then, and leave Ren’s arms empty, as they were every night. _One_. He blinked heavily. _Two_. It was warm here, soft, with the weight of Ren against him. _Three_. Ren breathed again. Oh, damn, he’d lost count… _one_ …he really…he really ought to…

 

He woke with Ren’s face before him, an infuriatingly satisfied smirk stretched wide across his features.

 

“Good morning kitten.”

 

Hux groaned and draped a hand over his face. His cheeks burned with embarrassment, but the Knight took no pity on him, tugging his hand away so he could watch Hux squirm.

 

“What exactly was your plan here, General? Sneak into my rooms, get fucked, and leave me none the wiser?” Kylo leaned over him, trapping him against the bed. Not that he would run now, of course, no, the time for that had long passed. He narrowed his eyes at the Knight.

 

“You _knew_ ,” he accused, voice catching. “You knew it was me the whole time.”

 

“ _Mm_?” hummed Kylo as he mouthed wetly at Hux’s shoulder. “Yes, I knew.”

 

Hux shrugged his shoulder out of Kylo’s mouth, wiped away the wetness with a half-hearted look of disgust. “Don’t chew on me.”

 

“You know, the other Hux is much more agreeable.”

 

“How?”

 

“Oh, well, he only ever talks when he’s begging for my—”

 

“ _No_ , how did you know it was me?”

 

Kylo reclined back against the pillows, shuffling about and making himself comfortable. “How could I not?”

 

“Well—I—,” Hux gaped. “But it looks just like me. Wasn’t that the point?”

 

“He doesn’t _feel_ like you,” said Ren, taking Hux’s face in his hands so he could press their foreheads together. “Not here.” He nudged his head against Hux’s until Hux could feel the tickle of Ren’s hair on his cheek. The Knight smirked. “Also he’s a bit shorter.”

 

Hux scowled at him. “I did notice that, you know.”

 

Ren twisted his hand harder into Hux’s hair and sighed softly against his mouth. “Well, I suppose you couldn’t be perfect.”

 

“I suppose _you_ couldn’t have just asked me?”

 

Kylo smirked. “You wouldn’t have agreed.”

 

Hux frowned. Ren was right, though he’d never admit that, instead he simply let the Knight pull him closer. “Pervert,” he grumbled petulantly into Ren’s chest. “I can’t believe you made a simulacrum of me.”

 

“I had to show you what you wanted.”

 

“Oh, please,” said Hux, “As though you knew.”

 

“How could I not?” said Ren, “The way you look at me. You practically beg me to hold you down and fuck you in every meeting.”

 

Hux scoffed and turned away, fisting his hands into the sheets. “I do _not._ ”

 

“I thought if you just saw it—how good it would be, how much I wanted it as well, perhaps you’d lose that last bit of inhibition.”

 

“Of course Ren, I’m sure this was all for my benefit.”

 

The Knight grinned. “Well I won’t say I didn’t enjoy it.”

 

“ _Hmph_ ,” said Hux, burrowing his face more deeply into the pillows. “I’m going back to sleep. Wake me up when you feel like fucking me again. And don’t you dare summon that cheap imitation.”

 

“You didn’t like him? And I thought you were getting along.”

 

“No." He scowled and reconsidered. "Well, maybe again, later. He’s had you to himself for long enough.”

 

“Jealous little thing, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes,” grumbled Hux, eye slitting open to glare at the Knight. “I _am._ ”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://www.orange-lightsaber.tumblr.com/) I make terrible art as well

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [Tumblr](http://www.orange-lightsaber.tumblr.com/), I make art too :)


End file.
